Packing for Atlantis
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Shelley helps Daniel pack for his trip to Atlantis. And he leaves her with an unexpected house guest. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU.


She stood in the doorway, watching as he went through the closet, picking out what clothes to take with him! He didn't want Shelley to do it, finding it too difficult for her. It was as they say, a bitch. Shelley only being back from Atlantis for a few months! Now he was leaving to go back there.

Daniel knew she was standing behind him but didn't want to draw attention to the fact.

Shelley wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against his back. The redhead sighed.

"Don't go," she whispered.

Daniel turned around, still enwrapped in her arms. He could see that she had been crying. Just had she had done when she had left herself. Only now, she was left behind. Daniel ran his hand across her face, brushing away her hair.

"We talked about this last night."

"I know,"

They had talked about it, at length. Shelley trying her best to hold on but failing when he used the 'you went to Atlantis for 6 months', card! Then she realised that she had to let him go and with her blessing.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said, kissing her softly on the forehead.

Daniel turned back towards his clothes. Shelley resumed her position, hugging him from behind.

"When are they going to....beam you up," Shelley said, with a smile.

"About 9,"

Shelley looked at her watch, realising that there was only half an hour to go.

"You're never going to be done in time. Here, let me do that,"

Finally letting go, Shelley disappeared into a sea of Daniel's clothes, picking out what she thought would suit him best. Preferring the casual look. Glad that he wouldn't have to wear his SGC clothes. At times he hated it.

Although he did prefer the black to the green! Whereas Shelley preferred him in the desert combat gear! It was such a turn on when she saw him coming down the corridor towards her when he was wearing them.

"This and this," Shelley said, taking the hangers out one at a time, handing them to Daniel.

He looked at the pile of clothes in his hand, looking at one particular.

"This?" he asked.

In his hand was a jacket. One he had worn on a few occasions.

"Oh yeah. I like you in that jacket. Besides, when I think about you, I'll know what you're wearing," she said.

"Okay then,"

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Shelley packing his clothes. Folding them neatly, making sure everything fitted. He reached across the bed to a photograph on the other side.

"Don't forget this!" he said.

In his hand was a photograph of Shelley and the girls, taken only a few weeks ago. Kennedy had been in her wearing everything phases. Shelley had brought her an angel costume to wear for Mia's birthday party and hadn't taken it off in 2 weeks. That photograph marked the last day of her wearing it. And Shelley had promised her daughter that she would take one last photograph. Daniel smiled at it as he placed it on top of his clothes.

Shelley pulled out something from behind her back.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Spare pair of glasses," Shelley answered. "You'll either end up losing them or breaking them, somehow."

Daniel nodded. He knew he had a tendency to lose them or have them taken off him. During his last exam, he had ordered several spare pairs, just in case. Shelley zipped up the case, picking it up and placing it on the floor, next to her.

They stood in silence in the middle of the living room. The girls had left an hour ago. Neither of them had wanted to prolong their goodbyes and having their father beamed out of the room, was something they weren't ready to explain yet.

The Daedallus had agreed to beam him from home, instead of the SGC. Daniel wanting to spend as much time with his family as he possibly could. They heard his watch begin to beep, giving them a five minute warning.

"Oh god," Shelley said.

Daniel looked at her, seeing the tears forming in her eyes, again.

"Come here," he whispered.

He opened his arm, pulling her in for a tight hug. Part of him didn't want to, wanting to spend the rest of his life holding her. But both of them knew that what he might find on Atlantis might be of significant importance and potentially helpful in the fight to stop a number of threats.

"I'm gonna miss you, so much," Daniel said.

He held her tighter, feeling her sobbing softly against his chest.

"Ssh," he whispered. "Don't cry angel,"

In Daniel's pocket was a radio, hearing Colonel Caldwell's voice.

"Doctor Jackson, if you're ready?"

Daniel took it out.

"Can you give me a few more minutes?" he asked.

"I'm sorry doctor. It's either now or never." Caldwell added.

Shelley stepped back, free from his arms. She didn't want to say it, knowing that he already knew how she felt. Her head turned as she heard the front door bell ring.

"Who's that at this time in the morning?"

There was a guilty look on Daniel's face. The same look Kennedy had when she'd done something wrong.

"That is... something to make you not feel so lonely whilst I'm gone. I'm ready,"

Whatever Daniel meant, it didn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She waved slowly, watching as Daniel was beamed aboard the Daedallus that was still in orbit over the planet. Shelley wiped the tears from her face, hoping that he wouldn't be away for too long.

The doorbell rang again, and again. Whoever it was was a little impatient. Shelley strode across the room, opening the front door and not expecting to see who she saw.

Standing in front of her with a huge holdall was Vala.

"Surprise," she said, pushing her way through, into the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Daniel tell you? I'm going to be staying here whilst he's away. He didn't want you to be lonely and I couldn't stand another minute on that base,"

Now Shelley knew why Daniel had looked so guilty.

"And he thought you'd be the best person for the job."

"Well," Vala said. "You have to admit; you're not going to be bored."

Shelley couldn't believe what she was hearing. She would rather spent the next few weeks with a Wraith, rather than with Vala Mal Doran.


End file.
